1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a three-dimensional (hereinafter “3D”) display device and a 3D display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are display devices that display moving images or still images, where additional information is superimposed on the image, to improve usability. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-292240 discloses a method for displaying a depth-direction ruler on the displayed image if the display device displays 3D images (e.g., a left-eye image and right-eye image). This makes the depth-wise position of an object to be more readily comprehended. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-542362 discloses a method for displaying information of forceps outside of a viewing angle, in an outer frame portion adjacent to the display image. Thus, the user can acquire information of the position and state of forceps outside of the display range. However, there has been recognized a need for further improvement over the above-described related art.